The Man Behind the Mask The Dawn
by niko446
Summary: Naruto is adopted by a new person in the village. But Naruto is now trained by him, but hated more and more by the village, Will they still be the Konoha's shadow and fox or not. Pairings being decided
1. Prologue

**The Man Behind the Mask; The Dawn**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form. **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

Prologue

Hiruzen sighed, why did he of all people have to become Hokage after Minato died, specially after the damned fur ball was released and destroyed the at least half the village, he exhaled the smoke through his pipe. But not everything was bad, they had managed to capture the who freed the kyūbi in the first place and had managed to execute him. However, his blonde successor had left his spawn in the village and made him an orphaned jinchūriki. Now it was barely hours after the attack and they had had a meeting on who would adopt the blonde baby. One half of the council wanted to adopt a weapon, the other half wanted to burn him alive. Or this.

_Flashback_

"Everyone who votes for the Aburame clan to adopt Naruto Uzumaki raise your hands." Nobody except the Aburame clan head raised their hands. That happened with pretty much every clan with the civilians complaining every five minutes. "Well it looks like little Na-". Hiruzen was interrupted by a mysterious voice," who here votes for Naruto to be adopted into the Ōtsutsuki clan raise your hands."

To their horror everybody's hands were mysteriously raised. "Impossible, how did you get in here, and our ANBU guards?" shouted a clan head. To everyone's shock figures with masks dropped onto the ground. "Right on q." the voice said. Sarutobi noticed were it was coming from; a masked figure with night black hair. The man was masked, the mask was split diagonally the upper half white, and the lower half as black as the hair. He wore what resembled an ANBU suit. But the armor was dark blue and black and wore a cloak that perfectly his build, it was very dark green and a brown that was one shade way from being black. His pants were standard black Shinobi pants modified so it didn't have an opening at the end and the part at the very bottom was flat and resembled sandals. "J-jjjust who are you?" a man stuttered. "I am not going to answer that question, but as long as you don't harm the boy, nothing will happen to you or your village."

_Flashback End._

_'Well what can I do, it takes the gaki off my hands,' _Sarutobi thought _'but puts more paperwork on them'._

"Hokage-sama we saw Naruto disappear 5 minutes ago, taken by a mysterious figure, do we stop him," reported an ANBU who he had appointed to keep watch on Naruto.

"No, let him take him, he is allowed." The ANBU behind the mask thought this flabbergasted, _'who is this person, why did Hokage-sama let him take Minato-sensei's son. _

**A/N Ok first thing is first, Obito is dead ok, no he did not use Kamui no; he is dead. Now with that out of the way this will be a strong Naruto fic.**

**Niko446 Out**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Man Behind the Mask; The Dawn**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form. **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

Chapter 1: Five Years and 9 Months Time Skip

The little blonde had changed since he was adopted, for example his outfit. He wore a black cloak courtesy of his 'uncle', however he wore a miniature set of orange ANBU armor on top of the black cloak, he also had what looked like the lower part of a black and dark blue jumpsuit as pants. However a surprise was that, he was the tallest in his generation, tallest in his generation and the generation a year older, and the following, and he was only a 3-year old. On his arms and legs there were seals of great complexity, he wore orange and black gloves. However the biggest surprise was his mask. He wore what looked like a miniature ANBU mask. It was a fox mask, however there was a seal on it and it wasn't a normal mask, it had Naruto's goggles incorporated into it. This Dressing Style plus his prankster nature led him to be called Konoha's Fox even at the age of three by ANBU he had run away from. Even the villagers called him a variation of that: 'Kami damned Fox'.

Today was a special day: it was the day before Naruto joined the Ninja academy. Naruto had just outrun an ANBU he pranked. He arrived at an apartment big enough for three people to live in it. "Ji-san I did it," lil' Naruto told his 'uncle' Kage (That is his name it means shadow he is not a kage) Ōtsutsuki. The blonde took out a leaf from his pocket a let it drop, one could have sworn one of his eyes turned gray with black rings for a second, and shouted, "Shinra Tensei," and pushed the leaf until it touched a wall. "Very good Naruto you completed step one to learning how to do Shinra Tensei, its getting late we should probably have dinner, after all you start Academy tomorrow". "Ji-san isn't Academy for kids older than me?" said Naruto struggling with the word Academy. "Yes, but I 'convinced' your teachers to let you in, enough talk today we can go to Ichiraku's."

(Ichiraku's an hour later)

Naruto had gulped down five bowls of ramen, Teuchi had bought a TV and Kage had no more money on him that night. However a young boy walked into Ichiraku's.

"Hey aren't you that kid who is entering the Academy at 4-years old."

"Yes, what about it," responded Kage

"It is good to know you, as I am going to be in your class; is he your uncle the one the instructors told us to stay away from unless we want a very painful death."

Naruto laughed his ass off.

Kage gave up at life.

The boy noticed what he did.

"Kid, what's your name, tell me so I don't have reason to torture you."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha."

**(A/N So there is the chapter for you guys; I woke up at 5 a.m. to write this so hope you enjoy it. Well I finally got my first review and I feel proud so Read, Review, Favorite, Follow if you enjoyed)**

**Niko446 out**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Man Behind the Mask; The Dawn**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form. **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashback**

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

Chapter 2

The blonde rushed to the academy hoping not to be to late for class. As he walked into the room all the kids whose parents were in the council stared at him wide. _'It must be for what Ji-san did yesterday' _he thought.

**Flashback**

** Kage Ōtsutsuki (A/N That is his name he is not the leader of a village) had been invited to a council meeting to solidify the Ōtsutsuki clan as a formal clan in the village. He sat down on a free chair, those around him moved away. "Kage, that is what your name is right," Kage nodded, "Anyway Kage-san you asked for a spot at the council right," again Kage nodded, " but first, would you take off that mask, please." Kage did as he was told and removed his mask to reveal … his face.**

**One of his eyes was black with a small green triangle looking at the Hokage disinterested. His other eye looked like a cross between Konoha's all seeing white-eye and Konoha's copy wheel eye, for the exception of the ripple pattern in the eye. But what shocked them the most was he looked like the spitting image of the Yondaime Hokage, with the exception of his black hair at the top of his hair turned blonde at the back and sides of his head, while also covering the forehead in the spiky blonde hair. His other difference to the deceased hero was his whisker marks which looked exactly like Naruto's. **

"**Before anyone says that the Yondaime is alive, close enough, but for you to understand why am not him, you need to understand my past."**

**He spoke again, "I assume everyone here is familiar with the tale of the **_**Sage Of The Six Paths, **_**he said the last part with spite, but everyone nodded. "Well he was, you would call him a missing-nin. Why? Because he ran betrayed his own village, the village hidden in the darkness, to pursue his own selfish ambitions. But the worst part is he massacred the whole village except the two who were stronger than him, his brothers and his mother, who were hailed prodigies among the clan. Another reason why this is so important is because the equivalent of an academy student there would be able to defeat the Shodaime," everyone's jaws dropped. "That is the reason why his mother turned her into a being that only wanted to watch everything burn to destroy **_**The Sage**_**. However the younger brother managed to defeat her and to seal her away only for that him to split her into nine beasts, which was how the biju were born. He sealed them into himself and made clones of which had one fiftieth of the original strength. Those are the biju roaming today, but back to the brothers. **

_**The Sage**_** was the oldest, and I won't discuss him, the second oldest, I won't discuss him either well the youngest. He is the ancestor of 70% of the clans in this room and knew all their techniques, even the new ones. But his most true and clear descendants were the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans that were rivals, but got along well with each other and considered the other clan family, when did not come to training. He also had most of the bloodlines at his disposal, as well as clan secrets. However his best skills were fūinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, strategy planning, but he never got the hang of genjutsu. He was calculative and had an IQ of an impressive 500. He maintained a strong relation with the second eldest brother and had sealed all the true tailed beasts inside himself. As well as the life force and durability of the Uzumakis and the speed of the Namikazes made him an unstoppable force. Not to mention senjutsu." Everyone looked at him utterly shocked.**

"**How do you know this Kage-san?" asked a slightly (utterly) terrified Hiruzen.**

"**Well since I am the youngest brother I would know about my life, right? Before anyone asks how I am alive, I developed a jutsu that makes an hour a year inside a dome, but you don't age which gives you an idea of how much time to train I have had. But for proof…" He was covered in sand, then blue flames, then he grew shell parts, then he got monkey hair, then a dolphin head, then he looked gooey, then had insect-like eyes, then he grew suckers and bull horns, and finally was covered in orange energy. All in all they were amazed but wanted to puke. He reverted to normal in a millisecond. Kage just left the council room.**

**Flashback End**

**A/N Sorry for the lack of action anyway plz review on the pairing you want but NaruFū is winning so review on that, if you want to. Anyway what should Naruto's team be and who should be the sensei of this team, review on that too. Read and Review. The support makes me keep on writing so use constructive criticism please.**

**Niko446 out**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Man Behind the Mask; The Dawn**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form. **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashback**

_Time skip_

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

**A/N ****In my profile there is a poll for NaruKure or NaruFū. Enjoy!**

_Time skip 8 years, (1 day before canon graduation)_

To say Naruto was pissed was an understatement; he had spent the required 4 years in the academy. He even graduated as Rookie of the Year. However, there was always an odd one out, so they told Naruto to wait until the next year, for three years in a row and they were most likely going to repeat it. It did not help they sent Kage on missions every time he was going to join a team. Heck, his two best friends became S-rank missing nin, those were Hana Inuzuka and Itachi Uchiha, they most likely were dating though. What bothered him the most about that was that they left without him, he hated Konoha with all his heart.

Since which each day that passed they became more and more adamant in believing he was a demon, and since there was no law that protected him from being told, Kage had told him being a jinchūriki himself, but he told him to be proud about it.

"Naruto-kun, I convinced *cough* threatened their lives *cough* the civilian council into letting you join a team this year." His mood did a complete 180 degree, "Remember do not humiliate your teammates and sensei to much," he told Naruto this because Kage had developed a jutsu that would let you slow down time to train. He had put it on Naruto ever since he started at the academy, so one day for him was 24 years of experience, the best part was that while his body did not age, his mind did. So in total Naruto had around sixty thousand years of experience training.

Iruka counted the heads of the people in his classroom and counted one more than yesterday. He then remembered that the Ōtsutsuki kid had joined on the team listing this year. Well he had some team assignments to report some teams so he yelled, "Class quiet down," it was one of the few times they would listen the first time. He listed team one through six, "Team seven, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Naruto Ōtsutsuki, jōnin sensei Hatake Kakashi. Team…" Sakura jumped up in happiness, Naruto and Sasuke were indifferent to who their team was.

That was the start of three hours of waiting. In the first hour Naruto tapped the table once a second 'tap tap tap'. After that he tapped the table faster 'taptaptap'. But it got worse and worse until the Uchiha could not stand it, "I order you, as your superior, to stop." The taps got worse. Sasuke grabbed a water bucket in the corner and threw its contents at the blond. However he found that instead of a blond genin, he threw the water on a silver haired jōnin. "My first impression is, I hate you all, meet me at the roof in five minutes."

"Ok first lets get to know each other, your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future," the Cyclops said once they sat down on the roof. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes have the same case, and I have lot of hobbies and some dreams."

"Pinky." The jōnin motioned for her to speak. "Well my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are," she looked at Sasuke, "my dislikes are Ino-pig, and my hobbies-"

"And your hobbies are to stalk him and your dream is to rape him. Moving on," Naruto finished for her. Sakura protested, but did not deny it.

Everyone knows how the Sasuke one went, so I will skip it. "Blondie."

"My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki, my likes are training, spending time with my uncle, and spending time with my friends. I will not tell you about my dislikes or hobbies, but my dream is to burn Konoha to the ground." Kakashi was shocked, but what unnerved him was that the kid said it with absolutely no emotion. However he dismissed but, _'so team seven an avenger, his fangirl, and a psychopath jinchūriki; what is wrong with the Hokage these days,' _was his final thought on the team.

**A/N So what do you want, you can review or vote on the poll for the pairings. I will consider both. Well this is the only update heavy weekend your getting for a while, so hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review.**

**Niko446 out**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Man Behind the Mask; The Dawn**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form. **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashback**

_Time skip_

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

**A/N ****I changed something, Naruto is now two years older than Sasuke and Sakura. So he is fourteen. Sorry for the late update enjoy. Enjoy.**

Naruto knew exactly where to find Kakashi, training ground seven at ten am. The others had heard of the Copy ninja and went there earlier. Naruto was up on a tree sleeping lightly with clone keeping watch; Sasuke was brooding, with Sakura sta- er following him every time he ran away from her.

"Your late!" Sakura yelled at him. Kakashi knew it as pointless to make an excuse and explained the test, "So your test is to get a bell, if you don't you go back to the academy and skip lunch, while tied to a post. Come at me with intent to kill, you have until midday."

Sasuke and Sakura went into poor hiding while Naruto made a single handsign. "Shadow Arms Jutsu," he was enveloped by a cloud of smoke. _'No kidding what that will do knowing the demon, better kill him right here and now,'_ Kakashi drew a kunai and stabbed the cloud of smoke. He was afraid to look as he felt the kunai being opposed. What he saw was Naruto grabbing his shoulders and 'an extra set of arms' grabbing Kakashi's free arm and kunai. _'So that is what the jutsu does,' _the cyclops thought. He put more strength into the kunai just for Naruto to turn into water, _'A leaf genin knows water clone.' _However, he did not have time to dwell on the thought, as his 'kunai' turned into clay and went BOOM! The next thing he saw was Naruto sitting on a tree branch with a single bell in his hand.

"Bloody demon, come here so I can slaughter you for killing my sensei."

"Kakashi-_sensei_ may I please remind you that even though there is no law preventing you from reminding me of the furball there is a law to not tell younger generations about ol' fox."

The rest of the test went as planned with Sasuke and Sakura managing to defeat the jōnin with unintended teamwork. Kakashi was still angry, as no jōnin had ever lost a bell to a lone genin. Then he had an idea he was going to send his team on a C-rank and hope it gets upgraded and the demon killed. That or kill it during the mission reporting it as an accident. But he could not get past how he turned the kunai into clay and then blew it up. How could this kid, this demon get a hold of a bloodline that was rare even in Iwa. How? Then there was the issue of the other jutsu he had used; he knew it was a technique he created.

It was Rookie of the Year four years ago. Then he realized it, a kid, that had two years younger than the class he got the top score in, a class that produced two S-ranked criminals, made techniques and had a rare bloodline, this obviously pointed to his surrogate father. If the kid was that powerful he could not imagine how powerful Kage was.

**Niko446 Out**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Man Behind the Mask; The Dawn**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form. **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashback**

_Time skip_

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

**A/N ****Sorry for the late update but, I am not going to lie, I was to lazy to update to put it shortly. Well anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

"Hatake-san, our last C-rank is an escort mission to Nami no Kuni, the mission details are in this folder, and the person you will be escorting will enter the room any moment now, any questions?" The Sandaime Hokage stated, knowing the full reason behind the Copy Nin's request for a C-rank. It wasn't hard to guess as Team 7 had only done the minimum amount D-ranks to do a higher quality mission. Kakashi simply shook his head slightly, not bothering to look away from his book.

"So these brats are going to escort me, the raven haired one looks like his puppy just got killed, the pink haired one looks like she might rape or stalk him any chance she gets, the cyclops looks like he is reading smut, and the blonde one looks like he doesn't give two shits about this." Said the drunken bridge builder.

He found himself pinned to a wall by kunai and his bottle shattered. "You would do well not two insult me as there is something I care about, however for the most part you are right, the banshee stalks emo-king over there, while the cyclops is reading smut, and for me, I'd give two shits, but nothing else," stated Naruto emotionlessly, unnerving everyone in the room.

That is how they now were in front of four tied up Taki shinobi and dead missing-nin courtesy of Naruto. "So Tazuna, care to give us some answers," said Kakashi excited to kill the 'demon' that possessed his sensei's son' body.

"(Insert sob story here). So we could have given full details and paid you for an A-rank but there would be a high chance that the mission would have been denied so we sent after Taki who our land has had experiences with strangely. I beg of you to keep going in the mission, plus maybe with some help it would become easier, " said Tazuna. "We will stay but you have to pay us later," Kakashi stated disguising his true intentions.

"Name, rank, and special facts, like clan status." Meanwhile Naruto interrogated a Taki shinobi that caught his interest.

"Fū, genin, jinchūriki of the Nanabi," the mint haired Taki Nin responded.

"So you are seven I wonder the others are, especially since I am nine, " Naruto thought out loud more than anything. Fū's eyes widened in shock, another demon vessel here in a minor country.

**A/N I am not dead and I still care about the story. Sorry for the bets you may have lost. Anyway I will update quicker, and I have no reason for updating later than usual.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Man Behind the Mask; The Dawn**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form. **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashback**

_Time skip_

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking' **_

**A/N I am back and almost on time. Anyway there is tons of stuff that needs to be covered, like how I keep updating and get no reviews, but I will give you guys a long one today. Enjoy!**

Fū and the rest of the completely unimportant to the plot whatsoever generic Taki Shinobi were absolutely sick of team seven. _'Sick was too light of a word to describe this feeling'_ thought the mint-haired container of the Nanabi. Since they had started traveling not a single second had passed without the raven haired Uchiha being completely moody and antisocial. However even worse was the pink-haired banshee that constantly annoyed him and simply got ignored or the Uchiha would simply leave. At first, it had been funny but, after one of her teammates had tried to do something, like count the rejections, it had gotten dull and boring after reaching nine hundred.

Then there was the matter of the squad leader and her fellow jinchūriki. The squad leader was arguably the one that was the least troublesome. After all, he only read that orange book, she had yet to find out what it is, and did most things normally. But the jinchūriki was extremely quiet, which was not uncommon among their type, but he seemed not to trust Kakashi or his teammates. Of course, she wouldn't either if put in his place, but, then again he was too secretive for it just to be that he did not trust them. It was time to ask questions.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" screamed Kakashi.

_'Now, of all times for the missing nin to pick a fight'_ thought Fū, but was glad she ducked a spinning piece of extremely sharp steel on a hilt whirled over her.

Only Naruto didn't instead he sidestepped. But he had underestimated the speed of the sword and got a nasty gash, which was nothing deep, on his side. "There goes my promise to not underestimate my opponents," the blonde muttered. In truth he defeated Kakashi so easily because the man had not activated his sharingan. Before could grab the sword, as it had caught his eye, someone grabbed it off the tree it was stuck in.

This someone was a tall eyebrow-less figure, with 'cow' camouflage blue overalls and absolutely no upper body wear other than arm warmers and a gauze mask.

"Hand over the old man and there is no fight, wait is that Sharingan no Kakashi, screw that, I am fighting you," said the cow pants-man (Zabuza). So began the dull and boring battle between Kakashi and Zabuza, which consisted of them cutting down each other's water clones and flashy ninjutsu. Kakashi had just destroyed another one of Zabuza's water clones when they heard, "Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu." The masked cyclops was encased by water, which was, in truth, now as hard or harder and as resistant as steel.

Zabuza saw the opening, and threw his huge chunk of absolutely impossible to wield metal emm, I mean sword at Tazuna who was paralyzed by the killing intent of the two jōnin. Said sword suddenly appeared in the hand of the masked (**A/N Fox mask from the beginning**) blonde with only a minor cut in said blondes hand.

"I may not like them, but I am getting paid for this, so I'll play along for now." Out of his shadow rose a clone (**A/N Most darkness abilities are not original credit to DevilKeys Writing's Black Flames**) which took the *cough* scrap of metal on a hilt *cough*. Except this clone was different, well for one it was less bulky, taller, which was impressive since the original blonde was 6'6". But the most noticeable difference was the brown hair. The clone disappeared in hell storm shunshin, which showed his affinities of fire and to a lesser extent lightning. It chopped at Zabuza on the right, which he was forced to block, unless he wanted to relieve the prison of water. The clone, if you could call it that, saw this and cut at the arm Zabuza was using to hold together the water prison. This in turn freed Kakashi, he now saw that Naruto was not a demon, to some extent, at least. Anyway Kakashi rammed his knee into Zabuza, clone Naruto swung his sword, which Zabuza blocked. Sasuke tried to cast his fireball, but was to slow, and the real Naruto stepped into his shadow, him then popping up beneath Zabuza hitting him with a fireball in the place where no man wants to be hit. This in turn prompted Kakashi to shout, "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi," he thrusted his two index fingers into Zabuza's ass, the latter in turn went flying in midair, his face in shock and pain.

Two senbon came flying down and hit a downed Zabuza on the neck. "Oh, hell no, hunter Nin stop stealing kills, its not fair on team death match."

"It's a valid strategy," came a voice from a nearby tree, which was indeed a hunter-nin or at least looked like one. But nobody was concerned about that; instead they were trying to figure out what the hell Naruto was talking about. When they couldn't Kakashi didn't care and went back to reading his smut shortly after that he fainted. Sasuke and Sakura had a WTF expression, and Tazuna was wondering if he had shit his pants because of the fear earlier.

That all stopped once there was a POOF of smoke. Zabuza disappeared; instead there was a tall masked man with the hunter Nin slung over hi shoulder. But Naruto was stuck looking into his black with a green dotted pattern eyes.

"You are him, aren't you."

**A/N Writing cliffhangers is so damn fun, you feel like you are messing with people, best part I wont tell you twat now. But any way here it goes.**

_**Captains Log**_

**We are running low on power and our ship will soon sink unless we starve before. So instead of stealing like a real pirate, I ask you people of Internet to donate review crystals. If you do Chuck will finally shut the fuck up, that you won't do it and also we will survive. I ask people of Internet give this lowly pirate captain reviews, in exchange of my latest workings.**

**No but seriously guys review it makes so much more worth it to write.**


End file.
